The Pan and the Piper
by Dossypet
Summary: When Peter and the Lost Boys find a girl washed up on shore with no memory they decide to take her in until Captain Hook sticks his hook where it doesn't belong!
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So I've been at a standstill lately cause 1) My 1** **st** **fanfiction was the worst. Hate it 100% 2) My second Fanfiction is at a standstill because my partner abandoned ship. D: So if any of Y'all want to message me ideas/if you want to help write that story with me that would be grand! OK! Now WARNING: This is based off of a weird dream I had the other night that I felt like would be a pretty good story. So if you don't like it, don't read it! :D Bless your hearts! Also in this story bold is me talking,** this is the story, _and this is someone's thoughts._

Mr. Haymows was having a very good day. He, the most unlucky man in his life, had won a vacation! An incredibly expensive, around the world, meet celebrities, cruise. He had surprised his lovely wife and kids, a son and daughter, making them count down the days till the cruise. Then the fateful day arrived, the day of departure. When they got there, it was even better than they had imagined. They were to sail on the S.S. Pelican, one of the most desired cruise ships to sail the seas!

He looked over at his wife who had placed a slender hand over her mouth smiling. "Isn't this fantastic Marie?" He asked her smiling at her obvious joy.

Pulling her children in a quick embrace she replied, "Oh Henry! This is fabulous! How did we ever get so lucky? What do you think of it Caleb?" she directed at her son.

"It's fine mom." Caleb said rolling his eyes but even he couldn't help smiling a bit. All three directed their gaze at the last Haymows, Lydia, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "What do you think pip-squeak? Is it up to your standards?" Caleb mocked.

"I think it's fantastic" She replied sticking her tongue out at him. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him towards the dock. "We can't let it leave without us! Come on! We're going to be late!"

With a chuckle at his daughter's eagerness, Mr. Haymow picked up their bags and followed after.

The Next Day…..

After setting an agreed meeting time, The Haymow's separated for their personal exploration. Mrs. Haymow happily found the spa and massage center and after a quick change was relaxing in the hot tub. Caleb had found both an arcade and a DJ dance club. After checking out a couple of games, he slide into the dance club and started flirting with a group of girls. (A.N. **At least he knows what he wants in life. XD)** Much to the surprise of Mr. Haymow he discovered a bowling alley, he true passion, and was soon sending pins flying.

Much to the frustrations of Lydia, this "amazing cruise" didn't seem to have anything up her alley. There were no art studios, or art supplies in general. There weren't any animals aboard except a small purse dog that's crabby owner refused to let her touch. She thought of all her interests; arts, animals, archery, music, and swimming. _Ah!_ She grinned, _swimming! There's got to be a pool around here somewhere!_ She walked along the deck enjoying the breeze and the vast expanse of water.

She glanced around until she saw a group of about twelve kids. They looked a few years older than her but she didn't miss a beat, skipping over to them she asked, "Excuse me, do any of you know where there might be a pool?" They just ignored her and continued talking in their tight knit circle. Huffing, she squeezed in between two kids and said louder this time, "Anyone know where the pool is?!"

"Get lost kid!" The other kids sniggered as he pushed her aside. In that moment Lydia forgot about being the nice, perfect child, she only knew some jerk had been rude to her. She walked up behind the boy who was a good five inches taller than her and tapped him on the shoulder. At first he shrugged the light tap off but it wouldn't stop so turning around he tried to yell at whoever was being incredibly annoying. Unfortunately for him, all he saw was a fist flying at his face. He was out for a good five minutes. His friends turned to the person who had dared and succeeded to take out their friend. Standing there was a short girl wearing green rain boots, a pink dress, and braids.

Growling a different boy growled, "Get her!" the chase began. Sadly, wearing rain boots aren't the best for running away so she was caught quiet easily.

"What should we do with her?" The new leader asked his gang. Suggestions flew everywhere.

"Lock her in the closet!" one girl giggled.

"My dad's got a razor! We could shave her head!" An older boy grinned.

"Let's make her wear a collar and a leash!" One of the younger boys called out.

"No," a cold voice growled venomously. Everyone turned; it was the boy Lydia had punched cold. "We need to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. Something so humiliating she won't dare look us in the face again. Let's play a game. How does Pirates sound?" he said turning to Lydia with a wicked sneer on his face. She gulped; this couldn't be as innocent as it sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**AGH I wrote another chapter! I can't believe it! OK here you go! Love you all please rate and review!** **J**

"No," a cold voice growled venomously. Everyone turned; it was the boy Lydia had punched cold. "We need to teach her a lesson she'll never forget. Something so humiliating she won't dare look us in the face again. Let's play a game. How does Pirates sound?" he said turning to Lydia with a wicked sneer on his face. She gulped; this couldn't be as innocent as it sounded.

Lydia gulped as she sat watching the boy who she had punched, who everyone called third as she found out, whisper and cackle with the other children. Off in the corner sat her beloved rain boots along with the hair ties that had previously been holding her braids. Two boys sat on either side of her glaring and smirking at her clear discomfort. She looked like a mess and this was the final straw for Lydia.

"Hey! Dumbos! Are you just going to sit around and giggle like your crush is talking to you or are you going to be a man and face me one on one?!" Lydia roared.

Third smirked and tugged on the red coat he was wearing. "I think we've had enough face to face contact for today. Like I said we should play peacefully, a nice game of pirates, and I'm the captain."

"Oh yah?" Lydia growled, "What am I? The maiden that you sweep off her feet? You make me laugh."

Smiling almost sweetly so that it sent a shiver down Lydia's spine Third replied, "No, you're the scum that punched me in the face, and scum gets to walk the plank." The rest of the children cheered except Lydia who grew paler.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Lydia sighed worriedly.

Back on the main deck the children crowded around Third and Lydia. Insults flew and sinister, gleeful laughter filled the air.

"Have fun fighting off the sharks." One sniggered.

"I bet she'll get lost at sea and go crazy." A young wild boy stated.

"Third… This is crazy, you can't actually let something happen to her, that's murder!" Someone spoke up. The other children quieted down pondering these words.

"Who said that?" Third said quietly, "Let the mutinous dog come forward!" An older girl stepped forward. Third's gaze softened for a second, barely noticeable, but still there. "Dee?" he questioned. She only looked pointedly at him. Sighing dejectedly as if someone had blown all the candles out on his cake Third stated, "Once she's overboard we'll all start yelling so that nothing too bad happens to her, OK?" Nodding slowly Dee stepped back.

"NOW, let's get this show on the road!" Third cheered. Opening up one of the rails meant for swimming, Third drew Lydia forward. "Prepare for your doom lass!" Lydia gulped as she looked at the churning, black water. She didn't have a moment to think as she felt herself being shoved off the boat.

"NO!" Lydia screamed as she felt herself start to plummet. Grabbing onto the first thing she could she swung out smacking her head soundly again the side of the boat. The impact hurt enough for her to let go of the side rail plummeting towards the unknown below. Between her now probably bleeding head and the freezing waters, Lydia let herself give into the black, inky darkness that wanted to claim her mind. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the name of the ship, the S.S. Pelican.


End file.
